Coffee&Burns
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Tweek reminisces a day when Craig seduced him accidentally, and a day when Craig attempted at seducing him, but failed and got burned instead. Better than it sounds! It's a drabble, This is my first attempt at smut, and it's rated M for sexual situations, but not full on sex exactly...


_I keep remembering a couple pictures of Craig and Tweek, in one, I think they were in Harbuck's, 'cause they were drinking coffee on a small table... Anyway, they gave me the idea for this. Rated M, just in case, and it is perhaps the closest I'll get, in regards of writing smut, this is smut, but it isn't full on sex, just maybe some dry humping... But then again, you never know, I am somewhat of a prude, yet, I'm kinda dirty. Or, it's just awkward as hell, writing this kinda stuff. I don't own South Park, and please review._

* * *

Craig Tucker.

Perhaps the hottest person I know.

And that's coming from me.

His boyfriend, a twitchy, stuttering, caffeine addict.

Somehow, he can manage to turn me on, without even trying.

One of his favorite ways of doing that, is using coffee.

I remember the day when he first did it.

He never intended to, we were just having coffees from Harbucks.

_We got the coffee and went to the little table._

_I had just started sipping it through my straw, when I heard a serious sucking sound, coming from in front of me._

_I looked up, the straw still in my mouth, and I saw, the most sexy thing ever._

_Craig's hands were at the bottom of his chair, his eyes were opened and were focused on the straw, sucking hard._

_I saw why, it was a REALLY curly straw, those kinds, you have to suck super hard to get the drink._

_He finally noticed me staring._

_His lips let go of the straw with a slight *pop*._

_He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side slightly._

_"What?" he asked._

_I avoided his eyes, and looking at my lap, it's what I usually do when I'm embarrassed._

_I'm pretty sure I turned redder than Kyle's hair when I saw the tent in my jeans._

_Craig blinked and looked confused._

_"What's wrong, Tweekers?"_

_He stood up, to see what was wrong._

_He turned pink when he saw my "problem"._

_"How the hell did that happen?"_

_He asked, starting to smirk._

_"C-Can you just get me out of h-here so-Gah!- S-So I can get this taken care of?"_

_I say helplessly._

_"How about we leave, and I get that 'taken care of' for you?"_

_I blushed even darker red, if it was possible._

_On the walk to my house, I lost track of time, too busy worrying if people noticed my hard-on._

_As soon as I was inside, I sat on the couch and spread my legs._

_At first he was just teasing, rubbing super gently, while biting and sucking at my neck._

_"Ah... Craig..."_

_I moaned, thrusting into his hand._

_He reached his free hand into his pants, and began pumping his own member._

_I swatted that hand away, as well as the one on me._

_"What?"_

_He asked._

_I bit my lip and laid him on his back softly._

_"I-I wanna ride you!"_

_I said, the bright blush making a comeback._

_He turned red as well, and smirked._

_"Sure, go on ahead."_

_I took his shirt off, and took mine off._

_I sat on his toned stomach, straddling him._

_I moved my hips slightly, riding him softly._

_He groaned, his eyes were clouded with lust._

_Although we never had sex, since we were both 15, we stuck with on clothes, dry humping type of shit._

_He grabbed my hips and thrust them forward, causing me to go faster._

_I did a mixture of a gasp and a moan._

_Craig flipped us over, so he was on top._

_He got between my legs, and moved forward._

_I gasped and closed my eyes._

_He began thrusting, causing lots of friction and heat._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist, meeting his next thrusts._

_I moaned, and he smirked._

_"Mm... Tweek..."_

_Craig moaned, he's not very audible during moments like these. Unlike me._

_"Ah... CRAIG!"_

_I cried out in release._

_He came in the form of my name._

_We laid on the couch, panting._

Ever since then, he's made sure to use those types of straws when he wants to seduce me.

I remember another time, he was trying to seduce me into giving him a BJ, it was so funny, and kinda cute in a way, but I'll never tell him that.

I remember that day like it was yesterday...

_Craig had kept begging for me to go down on him, and I kept saying no, because I had homework to do._

_While I was upstairs doing my homework, he went downstairs._

_I smelled coffee._

_"Attempting to bribe me isn't gonna work."_

_I though to myself, chuckling a bit._

_Then, I heard a mug shatter, along with Craig's yells of, "OW! DAMMIT! THAT HURTS! FUCK!"_

_I rushed downstairs immediately._

_The many things that I expected had happened, were nothing compared to what I actually saw._

_Craig's pants and underwear were around his ankles, he broken mug at his feet._

_Coffee on the floor, and trickling down his bare legs._

_He was holding his dick in pain._

_I couldn't help myself, I started snickering._

_"Fuck... This burns..."_

_He said under his breath, then he jumped when he noticed me standing there._

_"Uh... Tweek... W-What are you... doing..."_

_He stuttered. He fucking stuttered!_

_It was obvious what he had done._

_He had dipped his dick in the coffee, and got burned._

_But that seemed like something Clyde would do, not Craig._

_That fact, caused me to double over in laughter._

_"Hey! This isn't funny!"_

_He growled, flipping me off._

_"Y-You're right. This isn't funny... It's fucking HILARIOUS!"_

_After my laughter died down, I asked, "Why the fuck did you do that?"_

_"... I wanted to see if you would give me a BJ if I had some of your favorite stuff all over me. It wasn't even my idea. It was Clyde's."_

_That explained why he did that, so obviously stupid thing._

He kicked Clyde's ass good after he got his burns treated.

I still laugh about it though.

When he isn't around.

* * *

_Holey fuck, this is a long drabble... Anyways, please review. This is my first ever, kind of smut attempt. What do you think. Good? Bad? Horrible?_


End file.
